


Jealous Much?

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac acts like a child when Stella introduces him to her new boyfriend. Mac does a background check and thinks this guy is trouble. He confronts her, ending in a huge fight. Is Mac overreacting, or is Stella really in grave danger? SMacked. Pretty strong T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI:NY.

As Mac is stepping out of the elevator to go into the lab, Stella is stepping into it. He does a double take as he sees the man next to her.  _Right_  next to her. They all three stop.

"Hi Mac. I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Steven Hillsdale. We were just going out to lunch."

"Nice to meet you Mac. I've heard a lot about you." Steven says extending his hand. There's something in his eyes that makes Mac not trust him.

"Funny, I've heard  _nothing_  about you." Mac taking a shot at the man; both verbally and by not shaking his hand. Steven just shakes it off and unextends his arm.

"Mac!" Stella sneers.

"It's okay Toots. Well, it was nice to finally meet you. Maybe I'll see you around."

Mac just grunts in frustration.

The couple head towards the elevator, but Stella gives Mac a quick look over her shoulder.  _Great. She's pissed off. What the hell is wrong with me? Why'd I do that?_

Hawkes answers his own internal question. He didn't even realize he was standing next to him until Sheldon hands him a file.

"Jealous much?" Hawkes makes a snide remark. Mac shoots him a very nasty look. He just puts his hands up defensively. "You know it's true. Don't shoot the messenger."

The entire way to his office Mac's body screams 'leave me alone!' Everyone had better stay clear, or they'll feel the wrath of Mac Taylor.

He almost slams the door for effect, but stops.  _Bad idea._  Instead he closes it gently.  _All that would have done is fuel the fire. Like I need everyone else mad at me for being unhappy for Stella._   _I already heard it from Hawkes._

He grabs his [laptop](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7314703/1/Jealous_Much) and does something he knows will come back to bite him; a full background on one Steven Hillsdale. What he sees on the screen shocks him.  _Attempted robbery at gunpoint? Aggravated assault? Did Stella even look into this guy?_

If he runs after her to tell her what he found out, she'll probably get even more ticked off.  _Yeah, she'll probably shoot me_.

Mac decides that as soon as Stella comes in he'll confront her about it.  _Yeah, like that will help. Then she'll really be pissed, and not at him; at me._  Mac just sighs.  _I guess I don't care. I'd rather her be mad at me and safe, than happy and in danger._

"Maybe I'll just send her a message saying we need to talk. I'm sure she'll be  _real_  happy about that." He says to himself in anger.

XXOXX

_I can't believe him! Here I am all happy and excited to go to lunch with my new boyfriend, and he steps all over me! Argh! Sometimes I just want to get out my handgun and-_  Her thoughts are stopped as Steven brings her back into reality.

"I don't think your friend likes me very well." Steven says.

"He doesn't like anyone I date. Don't feel bad. Mac doesn't trust anyone. He thinks he's protecting me somehow. Just ignore him." She exhales deeply.  _I wish_ I _could ignore him._

Steven laughs. What Stella doesn't see is the glint in his eye. Something was lurking in his mind, and it wasn't good. Mac was right to be protective. Stella just didn't know it yet.

"What are you laughing at? What's so funny?" Stella asks confused.

"Nothing," He says while still chuckling, "Just reminds me of someone from my past. You don't know how many guys have reacted that same way to me. I guess they don't trust me. Maybe they're just jealous."

Stella finds his words odd, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't know a lot about his past, but doesn't have any reason  _not_  to trust him.

They had met in a cafe. He had bought her coffee and they had talked before they exchanged numbers. That was three weeks ago. They had been going out ever since. For some reason Stella didn't want to tell Mac she was seeing someone, and she couldn't figure out why exactly.  _Probably because I knew he'd react this way._  She thinks this, but deep inside her mind, she knows that isn't why. There's another reason she can't quite put her finger on.

When they walk into the restaurant Stella is stunned.  _Did I completely space out? I don't even remember getting here. I have to stop thinking about Mac; it's going to get me into trouble._

The new couple sits down and tries to eat a peaceful meal. A couple minutes in Stella's phone goes off. When she checks the screen it says it's from Mac. Still being mad, she decides not to answer it.  _Let him sit there and sulk._

Another apology is made to Steven, and he says not to worry about it. They get back to their meal. Mostly they interchange small talk and a few hearty laughs. For the most part they have fun and enjoy themselves. Steven is great, but Stella's mind keeps going back to Mac.

XXOXX

"Damn it Stella, what if this was an emergency?" She still hasn't answered his text message. Mac slams his phone on his desk childishly. He doesn't care. He's still mad at Stella for acting immature herself.

He's about to check on Adam when the blunt of all his problems walks in. Mac is pleased to see her 'boyfriend' is gone. The term 'boyfriend' when it came to Stella made his skin crawl. Hawkes's words came into his mind.  _Jealous much?_

His happiness is short lived. Her face looks like a lioness that's about to pounce on its prey.

"What did you want?" Stella asks with needles in her voice.

"Do you know that Steven was arrested for armed robbery and assault?" Mac asks with arrogance.

"Yes, I did a background check on him. I always do." Agitation and anger coming through.

"You knew about this?" Mac's voice booms.

"Of course I knew! Do you think I'm stupid?" Stella's words push back with the same force.

"No." There's still tension in his voice.

"He was seventeen years old. He was just a kid." Justifying her new man.

"Once a crook always a crook." Mac states.

"Once an ass always an ass." Stella shoots back. Mac's blood boils.

"You know what? Fine! Be that way. I'm just trying to protect you. See if I ever try to help you again." Mac sounds completely childish, but he doesn't care.

"I don't need protection! I don't need  _you_!" The air is sucked out of Mac's lungs.

"Fine! I don't need you either! Get out!" He retorts with as much force. Now it's Stella's turn to feel defeated.

"What?"

"Get out!" He repeats.

"Fine!"

Stella turns to leave. She pulls the door open with so much force it almost breaks off its hinges. She storms out, her heels clicking against the tile.

Mac can feel curious eyes staring into him. He shuts the door but the feeling remains.  _She doesn't need me? Am I an idiot? Of course I need her, but she doesn't need me? Is she telling the truth?_

XXOXX

Warm tears well up in Stella's eyes. Her head is bowed in shame and embarrassment. Everyone's eyes seem to be on her as she walks toward the elevator.  _Of course I didn't mean that. I do need him. I was just pissed off. What else could I say? Does he really think I'm_ that _stupid after what happened with Frankie? Does he really not need me as much as I need him?_

All of a sudden Steven calls her.

"Hi Steve."

"Hi Stella. I know we just got back from lunch, but I can't stop thinking about you."  
"That's sweet." She smiles.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? I know a great Indian place."

"Sure. Pick me up at my place at six?"

"It's a date." His words make her smile.  _At least today won't be a total failure._

They say their goodbyes and hang up. Stella wants to just go home, but she can't. Because of the team, she'll stay. They shouldn't have to suffer because of Mac.

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly, but that's only because Mac and Stella avoid each other completely. No one needs them to get into a fist fight. The case they are working on is bad enough as it was. No leads, no suspects, and to top it all off, no body. Well, they did have a head.

Lindsay and Danny work on ballistics; Stella and Adam on the victim's enemy list, which was extremely long; Hawkes was with Flack talking to the victims few friends; and Mac sits in his office working on whatever he can. He isn't in the mood to be around people.

XXOXX

It is around five o'clock when Mac's cell goes off. Surprise hits Mac in the face. It's a text from Stella.  _Mac, you can leave your office now, I'm leaving. Have a date with my BOYFRIEND._  Mac's fists ball up in anger. It's exactly what Stella wanted him to do and Mac knows it, but he can't help it.

"Damn it Stella. How do you do this to me?" He says to himself trying to figure out the answer.

There's still paperwork to do, so Mac gets back to work.  _Maybe I can drown my sorrows in paper and ink._

He only works on it for about an hour when he receives a phone call. Yet again he's surprised to see it's from Stella.  _She probably just wants to gloat._  He thinks this, but in the back of his mind he senses something wrong.

"Stella?" Mac asks a little scared she'll bite his head off, but that quickly fades. He's now scared in a completely different way.

"Mac!" Stella barely gets out as she sobs.

"Stella! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"I'm on my way. Are you alright?" His heart is beating a mile a minute. He can barely hear her next words.

"No, I'm bleeding. I'm scared, Mac. I'm scared." Stella is sobbing uncontrollably on the other line. Mac's heart shatters into a million pieces.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm coming. Stella?"

There's no answer.

"Stella?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stella had gotten in the elevator to go home when she got the idea to text Mac.  _I gotta make him squirm. After what he did today, he needs a little more punishment._

She sends him the message.  _Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face. He probably has his hands clenched and turning white by now._

The drive to her [apartment](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7314703/2/Jealous_Much) wasn't too bad. Traffic was pretty smooth for New York.  _At least_ something _is going good for me today._

She parks in her parking spot and goes into her apartment complex. There's a new sign on the elevator. 'Closed for repairs.'  _Of course it is. Just one more thing that's gone wrong today._

Huffing, she climbs a few [flights](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7314703/2/Jealous_Much) of stair to her apartment and almost passes out. Her door is open.  _What the hell?_  Her gun is drawn instinctually. She searches her apartment for the culprit. When she goes into her kitchen an arm goes around her neck; a knife is now at her throat. There's a little trickle of blood as the knife makes a small scratch.

"Hi Toots. Surprised to see me?" The voice rings through her ears. It's Steven.  _Oh my God, Mac was right._

"Steven, what the hell are you doing here?" Struggling.

"You should have listened to  _Mac_ ," He sneers Mac's name, "He was right all along. 'Once a crook always a crook.'" Stella gasps.

"How did you know that?"

"Because," his hand reaches into Stella's pocket and grabs her phone, "You're bugged."

"You wired my phone! You bastard!" Stella tries to wiggle free, but the knife just scratches deeper.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you. Just wanted some valuables. You know what they say, the best discount is the five fingered kind."

"Let me go! Take what you want, I'll just arrest you later anyway."

"I'll be glad to have you handcuff me darling." His words make Stella's skin crawl. She feels like throwing up.  _Mac's right, I am stupid._

Without hesitation Stella is thrown to the floor. She gasps and quickly gets back to her feet. She reaches for her gun, but it's not there. Then she realizes it's pointed at her head.

"I'm good, aren't I? Didn't even know I had it. Tsk, tsk." Steven says arrogantly.  _He is so full of himself. I wish I had my gun. I'd teach him some manners._

Stella stands immobilized. There's nothing she can do. He has her gun, and her kitchen knife.

"Grab that chair and sit on it. Don't move or you won't have a head."

She does as he asks. Out of nowhere Steven pulls out rope and ties her to the chair.

"Before I go I think I'm going to have a little fun first."

He puts the gun on her countertop. The knife is his weapon of choice, along with his fist. The first blow surprises Stella. He punches her in the face a few times, an evil smile across his face. His fists leave little marks. After he's done, he grabs the knife.

"This is my favorite part." His words make Stella cringe. Steven just smiles in delight.

Stella watches in horror as the knife etches into her arm. She grits her teeth and tries to look tough, but she's in pain. Steven's smile gets wider.

He proceeds to cut her; her hands, her arms, even her cheek. She keeps as calm of a face as she can. After a short while he tires of his little game. Gladly her body is not badly hurt; just her pride.

"You're no fun." He frowns. Obviously he's mad she's a strong woman.

Steven leaves Stella roped to the chair as he grabs a bag. She figures it's full of her jewelry and whatever else he could find.  _Bastard._

"Bye Toots. I would say see you later, but I don't think I want to." He leans over and kisses Stella's mouth. Her stomach feels queasy and she almost throws up.

Steven grins and walks out her door. As soon as he's gone Stella starts working on the ropes. It takes her about half an hour, but she finally breaks free.

Her legs are wobbly. She tries to walk, but collapses on the ground. Her eyes shoot around horrified.  _Where's my phone? Where's my phone?_  Her mind still isn't thinking straight, because if it was she'd see Steven had slipped it back into her pocket.

Stella lays down on her side in defeat and realizes something is poking her. She puts her hand in her pocket and realizes it's her cell phone. She calls Mac. He answers and she starts to cry.  _It feels so good just to hear your voice, Mac._

He asks if she's okay and it breaks her heart.  _He's concerned about me; even after everything that happened today._

Mac asks her if she needs an ambulance, and she says no. It's the last thing she remembers before she passes out.

XXOXX

Sirens are blaring as Mac speeds toward Stella's apartment. All the way there he keeps calling her cell, but there's no answer.

"I'm coming Stella, I'm coming. Hold on. Don't leave me." Tears fall from his chin. He's afraid he's already lost her.  _That bastard, Steven. He did this, I'm sure of it. When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him. Make the son of a bitch suffer._  Knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

When he gets to her apartment he barely shuts off his truck before he jumps out of the door. He runs through the doors of the complex. The elevator is closed.

"Damn it!"

His feet stumble over each other as he runs full speed up the stairs. He almost knocks over an elderly woman. She curses at him in a foreign language when he doesn't apologize.

When he gets to Stella's door he's out of breath, but he's not concerned for himself. Stella's in danger.

The door creeks as he steps in. He draws his gun just in case.

"Stella?" No answer.

"Stell?" Still no answer.

As he steps into the kitchen he gasps. Stella is lying unconscious on the floor. She's pretty badly beaten. Trickles of blood all over her usually perfect body.

"Oh my God. Stella? Are you alright? Stella? Wake up, it's me." He gently nudges her. Relief takes over as she starts to stir.

"Stella?" She hears his voice and goes rigid.

"Stella?" He tries again. This time she responds, but not in the way he thought she would. She starts to claw at his bare skin.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" She's screaming for her life.

"Stella! Stella it's me, Mac. It's okay." He takes her into his arms and doesn't let go. She fights him for a second longer, then gives in.

"I thought you were Steven." She sobs. He rocks her gently and cradles her.

"I know. It's going to be okay. I'm here now. He can't hurt you anymore." He tries to sooth her, and it works. Her body goes limp in his. She's finally given up being strong. Her tears dampen his shirt. They just keep coming like a waterfall.  _He's broken her. She's completely traumatized._

"It's okay Stell. Are you badly hurt?" She shakes her head.

"I'm going to get up now, okay? I'll be right back. Just going to get a damp rag and some bandages." Stella nods, she's still in shock.

Mac sprints to her bathroom and back to her kitchen in record time. Before Stella can barely blink he's back to tend to her wounds. He gently and lovingly wipes her blood away. Next he bandages her cuts, except for the ones on her face. Tears still sliding down her cheeks uncontrollably, but she's no longer sobbing.

He sensually wipes away her tears with his fingers. Stella looks at him, and his heart breaks.  _What if I hadn't answered because I was still mad at her? Would I have lost her forever?_ Stella is thinking the same thing.

"Mac. Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. You were right; I am stupid."

"Don't say that. You are  _not_  stupid, okay?" He takes her head in his hands, cradling her chin. She starts to advance towards his lips, and their hearts skip a beat. Their lips meet for the first time. It starts out tender and gentle, but quickly turns passionate and lust filled. Mac backs off and looks confused, which in turn confuses Stella.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice comes off defeated. Mac's heart shatters again.

"No, no, of course not," He pauses and Stella's eyes meet his. Her eyes filled with sadness and betrayal. "I just don't know if we should do this just yet."

"Why not Mac?"

"Because of what just happened to you."  
"I'm a big girl, Mac. Don't you want this to happen?" Her eyes search his.

"Of course I do, but are you sure-" He gets cut off by an extremely passionate kiss. Stella's hands move to his chest and his to her neck.

"Don't fight me, Mac. I've wanted this for a long time. Besides, you'll never win." They both smile and lustfully taste each other's mouths. Their hands move to very intimate places, making each of them moan in pleasure.

Stella gasps as Mac whisks her up and carries her into the bedroom. She lets out a girly squeal of delight.

They proceed to take each other's clothes off; their hands continue to search each other's bodies. Their clothes are completely shed when Mac straddles her.

"You know, I usually like to be on top, but I'll make an exception because I'm not really up to par."

Mac grins a lustful smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

They continue to search others bodies and plant warm kisses. When they can't stand to wait any longer, they start to make love. Their bodies are finally one after all of these years. They each let out pleasure filled sounds as they reach their respective highs. Ecstasy, pure ecstasy.

When they are both completely spent, Mac collapses next to Stella. Their chests expand and contract quickly; their hearts beating faster than ever before. Stella is the first to speak.

"That was amazing.  _You_  were amazing."

"And so were you. You're wonderful Stella."

"So are you." They look at each other and smile.

There's silence for a little while, but it's not awkward; they're still trying to catch their breath. Again, Stella is the first one to speak.

"I love you too much to stay mad at you. You were right anyway." She didn't realize what she had said.  _She loves me?_

"Well I love you too. I'm not mad anymore either. Actually I think I was just scared…and jealous. Gladly we don't fight very often, but when we do it's pretty bad." His words make Stella realize that she had just confessed. She had said her feelings towards him out loud.  _He loves me? Did I just confess? Did he just confess?_

Mac puts his arms around Stella in a warm, loving embrace. She nuzzles into his chest, and he kisses her forehead.

"So does this mean we're an item now?" Mac asks.

"I guess it does." They smile.

 _Mac always makes me feel better; even on my worst of days,_  Stella thinks.

They fall into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms. Both of them sleep all through the night for the first time in years.


End file.
